Campfire
by LilyRose Blue
Summary: When Gibbs goes missing during a camping trip it is up to Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby to bring him back home safely. But when everyone's secrets are exposed will the team ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Ziva walked over to the bed carrying a tray with breakfast on it. She sat the tray down on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. She kissed Tony and smiled. "Stop pretending to be sleep…you woke up ten minutes ago." said Ziva teasingly.

Tony opened one eye and smirked. "Now how did you know that I was faking it?"

"You stopped snoring while I was in the kitchen cooking." laughed Ziva curling a leg under her. She offered him a piece of turkey bacon.

"I do not snore!" said Tony. He took a bite and said "Mmm tastes good and good for me." He sat up all the way in the bed and leaned in kissing her softly. "You look beautiful by the way." said Tony. He smiled looking at Ziva wearing the light blue button up shirt that he had been wearing the previous night.

She winked at him and said "Well, blue has always been my color you know." Ziva's cell phone rang. She frowned but didn't make a move to answer it.

"You're not going to answer it?" asked Tony.

"Today is our day off." "Gibbs is away for the weekend on that camping trip." "The only thing I want to do is spend time with you." "I hate having to sneak around all the time. I hate lying to Gibbs about us. Our time off is the only time that we have for ourselves." said Ziva.

"I hate lying to Gibbs too…I don't know how much longer we are going to be able to keep the lie going. McGee is on to us. He keeps asking me about our trip to Paris. For a probie he's got great instincts." said Tony.

"Well, everything changed for us during the trip." said Ziva. Ziva's phone stopped ringing. "Finally I thought they might not ever hang up."

"You forgave me for killing Michael." said Tony looking into her eyes for a moment. He knew how hard it had been for her to finally forgive him.

"And you forgave me for not trusting you and your instincts. I should have known that you only had my best interest at heart." said Ziva.

Tony lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Well, that isn't exactly true. I was worried about your safety but I was also jealous…even if I was unwilling to admit it to myself at the time." "I was worried that you would get serious with Michael and head back to Israel permanently."

"I could never go back there now. Not for good anyway. This is where I belong, here with you." said Ziva. "Besides I would miss everyone too much." "I couldn't leave Gibbs. He's been more of a father to me than my father has been in a very long time."

Tony pulled Ziva into his arms so that her back was against his chest. "I think Gibbs has that relationship with all of us."

Ziva pulled the breakfast tray over her lap and said "We should eat before breakfast goes cold on us."

Tony's cell phone started to ring now. Tony groaned and said "I should see who it is but I don't want to move."

"Just ignore it and eat." said Ziva laughing. She handed him his plate and they both started eating breakfast.

A few minutes later someone started knocking on the door so hard that it was rattling the door. "Tony!" called a familiar voice from the door.

"Damnit! What is McGee doing here?" asked Tony getting out of the bed with only his boxers on. He grabbed his robe and pulled it on. "I will try to get rid of him." Tony walked out of the room closing his bedroom door behind him. Tony walked to the door quickly and opened the door. "Probie! This had better be good. You know how much I like my beauty rest." said Tony.

Timothy McGee pushed passed Tony into the apartment. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" "We've got major problems." "Abby went over to Ziva's place to pick her up she isn't answering her phone either."

"Slow down there McGoo what is going on?" asked Tony jokingly. McGee was prone to over exaggerating at times.

"Fornell called the director this morning and let him know that the bureau received a credible tip that there is a Russian wet works team looking for Gibbs while he is on his camping trip this weekend. Fornell took a couple of agents and went out to Gibbs' campsite and it was abandoned and trashed." said McGee. Fornell was an FBI agent and one of the few people that Gibbs counted as a friend. Fornell and Gibbs had a doubly special bond because they had married and divorced the same woman.

Tony stopped in his tracks, after the death of director Jenny Sheppard Tony had learned all too well about Gibbs' past with the Russians and that was just the information he was privy to. That didn't include the information that was classified. "Calm down McGee. If they didn't find a body that means that Gibbs isn't dead. You know Gibbs is part bloodhound. I am sure he sniffed them out before they got to him and he just took off. He'll send up a signal when he can." "I am going to get dressed and I'll meet you back at NCIS."

There was another knock at the door and this one was just as urgent.  
Tony walked to the door and Abby walked in past Tony. "I've been calling Ziva and then I went to her apartment and she isn't there. Ziva always answers her phone." "Do you think they might have gotten Ziva too?" asked Abby in a panic.

"We don't know that anyone has 'gotten' Gibbs and I am sure that Ziva is fine, Abby. Maybe she was just sleeping." said Tony. "I'll try calling her okay. Both of you just go back to NCIS." said Tony.

"No, Tony I used her spare key and went inside…she wasn't there…something has happened to her I know it." said Abby.

Tony opened his mouth to argue with her but he heard his bedroom door open and out walked Ziva wearing a robe of hers that she kept at his place.

McGee's mouth dropped open seeing Ziva.

Abby punched McGee in the arm. "We don't have time for you to be shocked! We've got to find Gibbs."

"I know…I know but…you two? I knew it!" said McGee. "I knew it when Abby and I realized that you two lied to us about who slept where when you were in Paris."

"Yes, Inspector Clouseau you figured us out." "Now get out so that we can get dressed. We will meet you and Abby at NCIS." said Tony rushing the two of them out.

Timothy and Abby both objected but Tony forced them out of the apartment and locked the door.

Tony said "So much for keeping our relationship a secret." He walked back into his bedroom and put on a pair of cargo pants and a t-shirt.

Ziva took a quick shower and then got dressed in similar attire. She had a feeling they would be spending a very long time in the forest looking for Gibbs.

"Are you ready to go? I will drive." said Ziva picking up Tony's car keys.

Tony grabbed the keys and said "We can't help find Gibbs if we die in a car accident."

"What? My driving has gotten much better." insisted Ziva.

"Right…." "Let's go." said Tony. Leaving the apartment with her and heading to NCIS.

"You know…what I think is strange. Gibbs rarely takes off for a trip of any sort and the one time that he does…a Russian wet works team just happens to be in the U.S. and looking for him." said Ziva.

Tony thought about what Ziva was saying as they arrived at NCIS. "You think Gibbs knew they were coming and took off to draw them out?" "That does sound like a Gibbs thing to do." "But to not tell any of us about it?" "Why would he go it alone?"

"Maybe he isn't alone. We should call Mike Franks and make sure he is still in Mexico." said Ziva. "Mike is Gibbs' mentor and the person he calls whenever he needs assistance outside the regular channels of the law…"

"If anyone was going to go off the grid it would be Mike Franks. That means they aren't looking to apprehend the killers. They are going to kill them." said Tony.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva walked up the stairs toward Director Vance's office but his secretary stopped them. "The director is waiting for both of you in MTAC."

"Thank you." said Tony and walked to MTAC and headed inside. McGee, Abby, Director Vance, and the other tech people were already assembled in the room. On the large center screen there was a satellite view of the forest where Gibbs was camping for the weekend. The footage had obviously been recorded the night before and they were using thermal imaging to pinpoint human movement.

"Glad that you could join us agents Dinozzo and David." said Vance as he quirked his eyebrow at the two of them.

"What's the status on Gibbs?" asked Tony getting straight to the point. Tony's eyes were glued to the screen. The vastness of the forest was not lost on him. Why couldn't Gibbs have picked a smaller forest to play hide and seek in.

"Gibbs' cell phone was last used at 1900 hours last night. The cell tower it hit is in the area were Gibbs said he would be camping." "The cell service out there is spotty at best especially once you venture deeper into the woods. It is harder to maintain a signal." "Our friends at the agency have provided us with satellite imaging last night. There were two heat signatures picked up at the coordinates Gibbs gave." "And then this happened…." said Director Vance. "McGee…fast forward please."

"Yes, director." said McGee. McGee fast forwarded the footage to a point and then stopped. On the screen you see the two heat signatures but you also see six others approaching the campsite. The blob in the center of the screen went dark and then the original two heat signatures headed off deeper into the forest.

"That was taken at 2340 hours. The rest of the forest is thick and the satellite lost them." said Director Vance.

"I never expected Gibbs to stay up so late." joked Tony trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"More like he was waiting up to be pursued and he had a companion with him." "Can we find the whereabouts of Mike Franks?" asked Ziva.

"I'm way ahead of you David. Mike Franks arrived in D.C. Thursday morning. He didn't check into any hotels or rent a car. I am assuming he stayed with Gibbs." said Director Vance. It currently was noon on Saturday.

Tony spoke up. "As senior field agent I think that I should take point on this investigation."

"Oh you do Agent DiNozzo?" "Considering you couldn't be reached by phone this morning I don't know how reliable you are." countered Vance. He had his signature toothpick in his mouth as he waited on DiNozzo's reply.

"Director I am sure you more than anyone else understands how hard it is to have a life outside of the office. Today was my day off. I was just trying to enjoy it in peace and quiet with a few movies to keep me occupied." "It was a lapse in judgment that will not happen again."

"Make sure of that. Tony is going to be the point man on this. He will coordinate the efforts to find agent Gibbs." "I will be in my office. I expect to be updated frequently."

Tony said "Yes, sir." Tony looked at Ziva, McGee, and Abby. "Let's go down to the bull pen and strategize." Tony led the way downstairs. "Alright everyone let's get together for a campfire."

"Oh god. I hate campfires." grumbled McGee.

Abby gave McGee a Gibbs slap to the back of the head. "This is for Gibbs. He's out there on his own with six really ugly Russian guys who want him dead." "We've got to do something." said Abby seriously disturbed by the idea that Gibbs' life was in danger. Abby looked to Tony who was pulling his rolling chair to the front of his desk. "Gibbs is going to be alright…right?"

Tony hugged Abby. She was like a little sister to him. "You know that Gibbs can take care of himself. If anyone can take out six Russians in the woods..it is Gibbs. And at least he isn't out there alone. He has Mike Franks with him."

Ziva and McGee had already pulled their chairs around to the middle of the area and were sitting down.

"I guess I'll go back to my lab…try to keep myself busy." said Abby reluctantly.

"No, you can stay up here with us. We need your input too." said Tony having a seat in his chair. "Okay Gibbs obviously knew these guys were coming after him and he called Mike Franks for back up." "Mike got here a day before they left for this trip which means they were putting together supplies." "We are going to look at Gibbs' house to see if he left anything behind. Maps, receipts, anything that might give us an idea of fire power or location. I also want you to run his financials McGee see what he bought recently and when was the last time the cards were used." "Anyone have any other ideas?"

"I can run video footage from the airports and see if any known Russian criminals came in on any flights. We might be able to pin point just who is looking for Gibbs." said McGee.

"If we find out who they were I can give you information about if they are just here to kill Gibbs or torture him and then kill him. Different teams do different jobs." said Ziva.

Abby shuddered at the thought. McGee reached over and discreetly squeezed her hand. Abby gently squeezed McGee's hand in return.

"Okay good. Does anyone else have any ideas?" asked Tony.

Abby said "Uh..I might have one." "The team has to be communicating with one another some way. Cell phones are out so they might be using radios." "With the right equipment once we are in the area we could pick up on their signal."

"Good thinking Abs. It might be a way for Gibbs to communicate with us too. He knew he was going to a cell phone dead zone. He may have come up with an alternate way to communicate with us." said Tony.

"Alright, everyone get started on everything. Ziva I want you to look over the information Fornell gave us and see what you can figure out about the names in the tip he received. McGee…" said Tony.

McGee cut him off. "I know I need to get started on the airport footage. I could really use Abby's help."

Tony nodded and said "Alright the two of you can go to her lab to go over the footage, update me when you have anything." "I am going to go update the director and then I am going to go and check out Gibbs' house."

"On your own?"asked Ziva worriedly as McGee and Abby left for Abby's lab.

Tony watched McGee and Abby left and thought it was strange that McGee was still holding her hand. He was snapped out of his thoughts realizing Ziva was still standing in front of him waiting on his answer.

"Yes, I am going alone. It will be safe Ziva. The Russians are in the forest looking for Gibbs not staking out his place. The coast should be clear." said Tony.

"Should be…is the operative word." "You could be walking blindly into a bad situation. You need back up." insisted Ziva.

Tony knew that he needed back up but he didn't want to take Ziva with him. He didn't want anything happening to her. But he looked at the determined look on her face and knew that even pulling rank as senior field agent would not be enough to get her to stay behind. "Alright grab your gear and let's go. You start up the car I am going to update the director" said Tony. Tony took the stairs two at a time going up to the Director's office. He went in and briefed director Vance and then raced down to the parking garage to catch up to Ziva.

Ziva was already in the car and Tony frowned realizing by letting her get to the car first she was going to be driving. "Try to keep us in one lane and under 65 miles per hour." begged Tony.

Ziva just smiled in his direction and took off toward Gibbs' house. She drove like a bat out of hell the entire way there. She parked a ways away from Gibbs' house hoping to catch anyone in his house by surprise.

Tony and Ziva both approached the house with their guns drawn and headed inside of the house. They looked around and realized that Gibbs' house had been ransacked. They walked around the house making sure there was no one inside. As they headed to the kitchen Tony sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" asked Tony.

Ziva sniffed the air and said "Run!"

Tony and Ziva both ran for the front door as an explosion ripped through the back of Gibbs' house. The shock wave knocked them on their butts on Gibb's front lawn. The ripple effect shook the street and car alarms started going off. The shock wave from the explosion coupled with the car alarms left Tony and Ziva barely able to hear. "So much for taking them by surprise." said Ziva.

"What?" asked Tony unable to hear her.

"I said! So much for taking them by surprise!" yelled Ziva.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony walked off the elevator and as soon as he did Abby flew into his arms. "Are you guys okay? I heard about the explosion!" "You blew up Gibbs' house?" asked Abby with wide eyes.

Tony said "It is good to see you too Abbs." "No, we didn't blow up Gibbs' house, the bad guys did." "And we are going to find out who that is." He said "Some of the other agents will be bringing in debris from Gibbs' house. I need you to process it." "Use McGee to help you."

"Sure…just tell me what we are looking for. What do you need immediately?" asked Abby.

"Whatever you can find out about what Gibbs' was up to before he left for this trip." said Tony. Mostly Tony was making work for McGee so that he wouldn't ask to accompany Tony out to the woods to find Gibbs. Tony knew this was an operation that they might not make it back from. He often gave McGee a hard time but he cared about the kid.

McGee ran over to Tony and said "Director Vance said you and Ziva are gearing up to go look for Gibbs' with Fornell." "I am ready to go." said McGee with is backpack on.

Tony said "McGee I need you here with Abby processing the evidence from the scene." "There is a lot to go through and Abby can't do it on her own." "We'll be communicating by CB radio so keep a radio with you so that Ziva and I can get messages through when we need to."

"Tony I need to be out there with you looking for Gibbs too!" said McGee incensed that he was being left behind. "I am just as good of an agent as you or Ziva."

Tony said "Tim, I know that you are a god agent. Hell you are a great agent. I am senior field agent Probie or have you forgotten already?" "You are staying here with Abby because this is where I need you to be." Tony walked away not giving McGee the chance to argue his case. Tony's mind was made up on the situation. Tony jogged up the stairs to meet with Fornell and Ziva in Vance's office.

McGee stood there watching Tony and then walked off.

Abby ran after him and said "McGee wait!" Abby and McGee went down to her lab to wait for the evidence to start pouring in.

Meanwhile Tony was in Vance's office being briefed on the operation to locate Gibbs.

Vance said "Agent Fornell is going to be leading his five man team." "DiNozzo, you will be lead for NCIS and handle our end of things." "You will take your team with you." "There is a truck in the garage ready for you and your team for the trip." "Everything you will need is inside." "You leave immediately." "Any questions?"

DiNozzo said "No, but I would like to speak with you alone for a minute director."

Vance nodded and said "Of course." Ziva and Fornell left the office. "What can I do for you DiNozzo?"

"Director, I would like to leave McGee here to assist Abby in processing the evidence from the scene." said Tony.

"Well, we can get some of the other agents to help Ms. Sciuto." offered Vance.

"Thank you for the offer sir, but Ziva and the back up from the bureau will be all we need." said Tony.

Vance raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Okay then, just radio back to us if you need more back up." "We will have a support team in the area if the need arises."

"Thank you director." said Tony and walked out of the office. He walked down to the bullpen and said "Let's go Ziva." Tony walked to the elevator and held it for her.

Ziva grabbed her gun and holstered it and ran after Tony. Once she was on the elevator she asked "Isn't McGee coming with us?"

Tony shook his head and said "He is staying here to help Abby."

Ziva smiled a little she knew very well why Tony was leaving McGee behind. He probably would have done the same with her if he thought he could get away with it.

Once they made it to the garage Tony walked over to the SUV that was packed for their trip. "I'll drive." Tony climbed in and waited on Ziva before taking off for their destination.

The forest was nearly an hour away and the entire car ride was spent in complete silence. When they finally arrived Tony parked and got out of the car. He put on his backpack with everything they would need.

Tony and Ziva met up with Fornell and his group.

"We are going to break into three groups of two." "There is a survival shack in the woods we will meet there in 6 hours if we haven't seen or heard from Gibbs." "If you get in trouble send a flare up literally." said Fornell. "Alright everyone let's go."

Tony and Ziva headed off into the woods with their guns drawn. Ziva paid special attention to the ground seeing if she could make out foot prints or disturbances in the foliage.

Tony on the other hand kept a look out and from time to time checked the map to ensure they were headed into the right direction. Two hours in they had made it to Gibbs' campsite. Tony said "Maybe Gibbs left some sort of message for us here." Tony started looking around. He checked in the tent and paused. "There is someone in the tent." said Tony in a low voice to Ziva. He motioned for her to take her position on the other side of the tent.

Ziva moved into position and cocked her gun her eyes trained on the opening of the tent.

Mike Franks poked his head out and smiled. "Well, it took you long enough to get out here and find me." "Jethro thought for sure you would have been here a couple of hours ago." "How are you doing darlin'?" asked Mike looking over at Ziva.

"Franks…what the hell are you doing here?" asked Tony holstering his gun. "We would have been here sooner but we were side tracked." "We were nearly blown up on our quest to find you." "It was like a scene out of Backdraft."

"I am good Mike." said Ziva laughing at the absurdity of finding him there.

"Ah hell when those Ruskies came looking for us, Jethro and I split up. I doubled back to wait here for all of you to show up." said Mike Franks getting up from his position in the tent. He grabbed his gun and said "Let's go find Jethro."

"We are not taking you with us Franks." "We are going to walk you backout to the truck and radio for back up to come and pick you up." "Ziva and I will come back and look for Gibbs." "Did he give you any indication where he might go?" asked Tony.

"Listen up kid you ain't leaving me behind. I am here to help Jethro finish this." "Now you can come with me and I will help you find him." "Or I'll knock you out like I did before and leave you here while I go find him myself." said Franks.

Tony shook his head and said "Alright, but the first sign of trouble you fall back." "Let's get moving we are losing light." said Tony.

Ziva shook her head listening at the exchange between Tony and Franks. She didn't know why Tony had even tried to pull that stunt. Somehow she thought retired agent trumped senior field agent. Or maybe it was just that Franks could kick Tony's ass.

They took off in the forest keeping their eyes peeled for anything. Franks said "There is a tree stand somewhere out here." "Jethro said he would be up there waiting." "It is pretty much out of sight but he'd have a tactical advantage over the advancing team." With Gibbs being a sniper tactical advantage was really all he needed.

"We are here to take them into custody Franks." insisted Tony half-heartedly.

Franks chortled and said "You can take what is left of them into custody if that makes you feel any better."

"Did Gibbs tell you exactly where this tree stand is?"asked Tony.

"No, I thought it was better if he didn't just in case the Ruskies came back and found me there at the camp." "Sort of an insurance policy against me saying anything." said Franks.

They walked for what seemed like forever being bitten by mosquitoes and any other bug that decided to make a tasty snack out of them. The bug bites were getting worse now that the sun had gone down and the moon was out.

Tony looked over head and frowned. "It looks like clouds are starting to move in." "That last thing we need is rain right now." "I don't know if we will be able to find Gibbs if the sky opens up."

Ziva said "I have a feeling that Gibbs will find us."

Tony walked away several feet seeing a piece of cloth tied to a branch. He was walking back when he saw two gunmen taking aim at Ziva and Franks. Tony started running toward Ziva and Franks. "Get down!" screamed Tony. He made it there as the gunmen opened fire and shot at Ziva and Franks. Tony threw his body in front of Ziva knocking her to the ground.

More shots rang out this time coming from different directions. Voices could be heard saying. "Agents down!"

Fornell's voice called out. "David! DiNozzo?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony! Tony!" said Ziva in a frantic voice. She scrambled from under Tony's heavy body and moved so she could get a look at him. Everything had happened so quickly she didn't know what actually happened. She could remember talking to Mike Franks and then hearing Tony yell for them. The next thing she knew she saw the Russian team that was after Gibbs open fire on Mike and herself. Next she felt Tony's body knocking her to the ground.

Fornell's team had arrived seconds after that and shot at the Russian team taking out both of the gunmen. Two more gunmen had arrived to back up the two that had been taken out. They had exchanged shots with Fornell's men injuring two of his men. The other two Russians were killed in the process. Fornell's other men were off chasing down the last two members of the Russian team.

Tony's breathing was labored as he looked at Ziva. He went to talk but instead coughed up blood.

Fornell was on his radio. "We need back up and medics in here now!" "We've got three agents down." Fornell rushed over to Ziva's side. "Were you hit?" asked Fornell looking at her.

Ziva shook her head no. "My arms was grazed." said Ziva. "Stay with me Tony." "Come on keep your eyes open please." said Ziva.

Fornell moved over to Franks realizing he had been hit as well. "We've got a fourth man down." said Fornell on the radio. Fornell took off his shirt and ripped it to use as a tourniquet on Mike's leg.

Mike groaned in pain. "Tie it tighter." He grimaced in pain as Tobias followed orders and tied the tourniquet tighter.

"Hang in there Franks. The medics are on all terrain vehicles and are heading this way now." "We are going to get you out of here and to a hospital." said Fornell.

"You get the kid out of here before me." "He don't look too good." said Mike. "I've been shot in the leg before I will be fine." "Nothing a bottle of whiskey can't cure." said Mike through gritted teeth.

Gibbs arrived a few minutes later. Gibbs had been several yards away in the tree stand when all of the shooting started. He headed over there worried about the safety of Mike Franks and his team. "What happened Tobias?" asked Gibbs as he ran up with his assault rifle in hand. He stopped talking when he saw Tony lying on the ground with his head in Ziva's lap. Ziva had her hands putting pressure on Tony's wounds trying in vain to stop the bleeding.

Tony looked up seeing Gibbs and then lost consciousness.

"_Tony? Wake up. You always were a slacker." said Kate Todd sitting at her desk._

_Tony looked around seeing that he was in the bullpen at NCIS headquarters. His hands automatically went to his chest to feel for bullet wounds or blood but there was none to be found. "What am I doing here?" asked Tony looking around. "I was…I was in the woods looking for Gibbs…and then…I got shot and now I'm?" "Am I dead?" asked Tony looking at Kate. _

"_Well, not yet…you are sort of in between." "I am here to help you. Not everyone gets a second chance Tony but you are being given one. You've got to make the best of it." said Kate._

"_Second chance? Make the best of it? What are you talking about?" asked Tony confused. "And what does in between mean?" _

"_You never were good at following logic if it wasn't in the plot of a movie." said Kate. She smiled at him. "You are in love and you haven't told the person because you are afraid to do it." "When you aren't with her you aren't really living." "You are being given a second chance to actually live life." "Tell her that you love her that she is the only one for you." said Kate. "That is how you make the best of your second chance." "Not all of us get a second chance…hence my being here." _

"_I can't tell her that I am in love with her. That I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She doesn't want things to be complicated. I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her. Losing Jeanne broke my heart and I love Ziva…a million times more and I didn't even think that was possible." said Tony shaking his head. _

"_You threw yourself in front of her. You three bullets for her. You are in love with this woman and you need to tell her the truth or you might miss out." "Do you really want to go to the big bullpen in the sky without telling her how much you love her?" asked Kate. _

"_You always were a know-it-all." said Tony. "What if I confess my love for her and she turns me down?" _

"_You are stronger than you give yourself credit for Tony. You survived the plague…are you telling me that telling a woman that you are in love with her really strikes that sort of fear into your heart?" asked Kate. "This is the second time you've risked your life to save hers…whether you tell her or not it won't change the fact that you are madly in love with her." "Don't be like me…I let my true love slip away and I died before I could tell him how I felt…" "Don't make the mistake that I made." _

_Tony was quiet for a minute thinking it over. "You are right. I have to tell Ziva the truth. No matter what her reaction might be..I have to tell her that she has my heart even if she doesn't want it." "But…how do I get back? How do I leave here?" _

_Kate walked over to him and said "It's easy." "Tell Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and McGee that I said Hi." "Take care Tony." She Gibbs slapped him across the back of the bed. "Wake up Tony..you've got to wake up." said Kate_

"Wake up Tony…you've got to wake up." said Ziva quietly. Ziva was carefully curled up next to Tony in his hospital bed. She had not left the hospital in the three days that Tony had been there in a coma. And she had only left the room twice. Once because Tony had crashed and the doctors forced her to leave and the other time was today when Abby insisted Ziva needed to freshen up and change clothes. Ziva had not been the only person sitting vigil waiting for Tony to awaken. Abby and McGee had been there constantly, only leaving when Ziva threatened them with bodily harm. That threat didn't work on Gibbs. He had been there almost as much as Ziva. Even now he was sitting next to Tony's bedside. Mike Franks had been released from the hospital the day before but had come back to check on Tony.

Tony opened his eyes confused. For a moment he thought it was Kate talking to him but he realized it was Ziva's voice. But there was a strange tinge in her voice. He realized it was because she was crying. He felt her tears falling onto the nape of his neck. "I love you." said Tony groggily. "I love you so much. I never want to be without you."

"Tony?" asked Ziva sitting up in the bed. She hastily dried her eyes looking at his face. "Tony?" said Ziva. "For three days I was so worried I'd never hear your voice again."

Tony forced himself to open to his eyes so that he could look at Ziva. He smiled and said "This is like While You Were sleeping." "Complete chick flick but good acting." said Tony in a raspy voice.

"Tony it is you! Stupid movie references and all." said Ziva. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't hug him because she would hurt him. Instead she leaned over him and gave him an Earth shattering passionate kiss. "Tony we need to get a doctor in here to see you." "You've been sleep for three days." Ziva went to get out of the bed so that she could call for a doctor.

Tony grabbed her hand. "No…I need to tell you something. The doctor can wait." "I need to talk to you now."

Gibbs got up and said "I am going to go find the doctor." "I'll make sure he takes his time getting in here." "I am glad to see that you are awake son." said Gibbs. "I never doubted that you would wake up. I would have head slapped you out if it if I needed to." He smiled a tired smile and walked out of the room.

Tony looked at Ziva and took her hand and said "Ziva I love you. I am in love with you and I have been for a long time now." "Knowing you has made my life better." said Tony. "I want to be with you." "But more than just dating…I want to spend my life with you." "I could make you happy." said Tony.

Ziva looked shocked. She felt the same way about him but she was worried that he was confused. "Tony, you've been in a coma for three days." "I am sure that you are just confused right now."

"I am not confused they can give me a damn MRI to prove that I am sane." "I love you Ziva David. I don't care how many times I have to say it I will keep saying it until you realize that I mean every word I am saying." said Tony.

"No…no, I believe you Tony. I love you too." said Ziva.

"I want you to marry me." said Tony seriously as he looked into her eyes.

Ziva went to answer but a team of doctors and nurses rushed into the room to examine Tony.

His doctor said "Ms. David we are going to have to ask you to leave." "We need to examine Mr. DiNozzo and then send him for tests."

"Okay…Tony I'll be…in the waiting room…waiting." said Ziva picking up her purse from the other chair in the room and walked out of the room. She walked out of the room and walked down the hall to the waiting room. She sat in a chair stunned her legs feeling weak partly from the emotion of Tony waking up and partly from the shock of Tony asking her to marry him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. The doctors were running a laundry list of tests on Tony. She sat off to herself not wanting to talk to anyone in the waiting room. There was too much on her mind. Tony had asked her to marry him. This was a big step for both of them. It was a step that she wasn't sure either of them were ready to make. She had no idea what this would mean for their careers. They were both NCIS agents now and neither of them had told Gibbs or Vance about their relationship which was protocol. She would miss working with Tony if they were split up.

Gibbs walked over with two cups of coffee. "I figured you could use this." said Gibbs having a seat next to Ziva. He offered her the cup of coffee.

"Thank you Gibbs." said Ziva. "Tony and I were going to tell you about us." explained Ziva staring out of the window. "We just didn't know how…" "Neither one of us wanted to be moved to another team." said Ziva.

"I knew the two of you were dating each other. I was waiting for one of you to come and tell me. I always expected it would be you." "I suppose this situation forced the issue into the light though." said Gibbs.

"You knew?" asked Ziva incredulously. Ziva and Tony had gone to great lengths to keep their relationship quiet, but then Gibbs had an uncanny ability to be able to see through all of them.

"Well, when Tony started to come to work smelling like you…I considered it could be a coincidence. He might have switched his body wash to the brand you use." said Gibbs. "But I thought it was more likely that he was showering at your apartment before work."

Ziva laughed alittle and shook her head. "We kept waiting for the right time." "But there was never going to be a right time." "But then you went missing and then…McGee and Abby showed up at Tony's apartment." Ziva looked at the grey haired man sitting next to her. Gibbs had become like her father. The father that Eli David should have been to her. She said "Tony asked me to marry him when he woke up."

"And what did you tell him?" asked Gibbs. He wasn't too surprised that Tony wanted to marry her. Tony had grown a lot over the years and he might have acted foolish but he also knew a good thing when he saw one.

"I didn't tell him anything. The doctors came into the room and asked me to leave." "I told him that I would come back after all of his tests were done." said Ziva. "I want to tell him yes." "But, I don't know if we have been dating long enough." "And my family…" "I always imagined that my family would be there." "But I am as good as dead to them now."

"It may not be what you dreamed of but you have family here." said Gibbs.

"Thank you for saying that Gibbs." said Ziva.

A nurse walked over and said "Ms. David, you asked to be notified when Mr. DiNozzo was brought back to his room." "He is there and resting comfortably now."

"Thank you." said Ziva. She looked over at Gibbs. "I should go and talk to him." Ziva got up and left the waiting room and walked down the hall to Tony's room. She stood outside for a moment feeling butterflies in her stomach. She was a trained assassin she couldn't believe that something as simple as a marriage proposal had her so on edge. Ziva took a breath and walked into the hospital room.

Tony was propped up in the bed staring at the wall. The news that doctors had told him was weighing on his mind. He had no idea what this meant for him. He didn't know how he was going to be able to tell Ziva the truth. He looked over at the door hearing it open. He smiled seeing Ziva walk into the room. "I thought they would never bring me back here." said Tony laughing a little. He couldn't read the expression on her face and that worried him. He didn't know what he would do if Ziva turned him down.

Ziva walked over to the bed and said "I am just glad to see you awake." She smiled and had a seat next to his bed.

"It doesn't seem like it has been three days." "I feel like it was yesterday." "I had the strangest..dream while I was…in the coma." said Tony. Tony looked at Ziva. "Did you think about my proposal?"

Ziva looked into his eyes. "It has been three very long days." "Three very long and very scary days." "I still couldn't believe that you threw yourself in front of me like that." "If you would have died. I would have never forgiven myself." "Yes, I thought about your proposal Tony." "Yes, I want to marry you." "I love you…"

"I love you and when…I thought…I thought…I would do anything to save you." "Because living without you…wouldn't be much of a life." Tony smiled his trademark goofy grin. "I love you too Ziva." "I don't want to wait long to get married." "I want to get married soon." "I was thinking maybe we could get married right here in the hospital chapel?"

"Here?" "Why do you want to get married so soon Tony?" asked Ziva concerned. "Did the doctors tell you something bad?" asked Ziva wondering if Tony might not make a full recovery.

"I just don't want to wait any longer." "We love one another." "You are the only woman that I want to be with." "Why should we wait to get married?" said Tony. "We should get married now. We can get married in the hospital chapel and once I make a full recovery then we can have an actual wedding." "But this is important to me Ziva." "I want to make you my wife."

Ziva listened to his passionate plea and realized just how strongly he felt about getting married. Ziva couldn't bring herself to tell him to wait. She wanted to marry him and what did it matter if it was now. Everyone that was important to them could be there. Ziva offered him a smile. "I will marry you as soon as the doctors say you can get out of the bed and go to the chapel."

Tony smild and said "You just made me the happiest man in the world Ziva." "There is a lot to consider." "Do you want to move into my apartment or should I move into yours?"

"Well, I don't know maybe we should start our marriage on neutral territory and buy a house together." said Ziva. "A place that isn't yours or mines…but ours." said Ziva.

"Hmmm a Lucille Ball and Henry Fonda classic." said Tony with a smile to her 'Yours, Mines, and Ours' statement. Tony thought about it and said "I think that is a good idea." "Maybe we can start looking for a place while I am still in the hospital." "The doctors think that I might be here for awhile."

"Sure we can do that." said Ziva. "How long is awhile?" asked Ziva. "What did the doctors say Tony?" asked Ziva concerned.

"I might be here for a couple of weeks and then…I might need some rehab." said Tony beating around the bush.

Ziva felt a knot forming in her stomach. "Tony…tell me what is wrong please." The not knowing was causing her more anxiety. She was processing the millions of horrible possibilities in her mind. Each possibility was more devastating than the previous one. Ziva said "Just tell me."

Tony looked at the fear in her eyes. He felt how tightly she was clutching his hand. He didn't want to have to tell her this. "I can't feel my legs." said Tony. "Two of the bullets went straight through me." "One lodged near my spine. They removed it when they first brought me in after the surgery." "There is some swelling…and as it goes down…the feeling might come back."

Ziva did something that she rarely did. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. "You weren't going to tell me?" asked Ziva in a raised voice. "You don't think I have a right to know that…that you are paralyzed." said Ziva nearly choking on the words.

"I didn't want to worry you until I knew if there was something to worry about." "The swelling could go down in a matter of hours." "The doctors will know more in a few days." "I just…I didn't want to scare you." "I want to protect you." said Tony.

"You can't protect me from reality Tony!" said Ziva. "And that reality is that you may never walk again."

Abby and McGee walked into the room as the last statement left Ziva's lips.

Tony looked to the door and saw the look of shock and horror on Abby and McGee's faces.


	6. Chapter 6

"Paralyzed?" repeated Abby. "What is going on?" asked Abby walking into the hospital room carrying flowers for Tony. She walked over to the other side of the bed and set the flowers down.

McGee followed her lead and walked into the room but didn't ask any questions. His eyes shot back and forth from Tony to Ziva and then back to Tony. He had never seen the two of them in a standoff like this.

Ziva crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, Tony…what is going on…"

McGee said "Gibbs should be here for this." "He would want to know too.." "And Ducky…" "They are both in the waiting room."

Tony looked at Ziva and then back at Abby. Tony said "McGee…why don't you go and get them…so that I only have to tell this once…please."

McGee nodded and said "Okay I will be right back." McGee sat down the gift basket of movies he had been carrying and walked down the hall to the waiting room. He spotted Gibbs and Ducky talking to one another but both men stopped talking seeing the look on McGee's face.

Gibbs spoke up. "What is wrong Tim?"

"Tony…has something to tell all of us…you and Ducky should be here for it too." said McGee not giving anything else away. He didn't know if his mouth would work right even if he tried.

Gibbs and Ducky didn't waste any time getting up and making their way to Tony's room that was beginning to seem a little crowded.

Gibbs looked at Tony expectantly.

"What is going on Anthony?" asked Ducky with a concerned look.

"I don't know how to start this…so I am just going to say it…I am paralyzed. I can't feel my legs." "When the doctors took me out for testing earlier…one of the tests…was to ensure that I could feel all of my extremities." "I can't feel either of my legs…" "I can't feel any sensation at all…" "I was shot three times…two of the bullets were through and through. But the third bullet lodged itself against my spine." "The surgeons removed it but there is swelling in the area now..and possibly a mass of scar tissue developing." "The doctors won't know the seriousness of my paralysis or a plausible prognosis until the swelling in the area goes down." "Until then…we will be playing it by ear."

The silence in the room was deafening as everyone stood around looking at Tony.

Ducky said "I have a number of friends that I can call to take a look at your case." "They are all top notch surgeons…" "When the time comes that can tell you what is going on."

Ziva felt the tears burning in her eyes threatening to spill over. Ziva refused to cry in front of everyone. She cleared her throat and said "Tony and I will be getting married the day after tomorrow." She looked over at Tony and saw the shocked look on his face. "We will have a bigger wedding once Tony recovers and is out of the hospital." "But we will want all of you here for it." "The doctors probably won't let Tony out of the bed to go to the chapel but we will get someone that is willing to conduct the wedding right here in his room." She said "So I will need help from all of you." "Gibbs…I need your help pulling some strings to get a marriage license in the next 48 hours." "McGee, I need your help setting up a webcam feed for Tony's dad." "There is no way he will make it back from Monaco in time to for the wedding." "And Abby I could really use some decoration in this hospital room…" "It sort of reminds me of a prison."

Abby said "Ziva we will all help you get this done. Whatever you need we will do."

Gibbs said "Getting a marriage license shouldn't be difficult." "I do have a friend or two that can speed up the process."

Ducky said "So do I…I am friends with a few people over at the county."

Tony looked around at everyone seeing that they were all willing to do whatever to make this happen. He said "I appreciate all of you helping us." "And I don't mean to sound rude." "But could I talk to Ziva alone…for a minute…"

Gibbs nodded and said "Sure. We will all be out in the waiting room."

Everyone filed out the room closing the door behind them and leaving Tony and Ziva in the room alone.

"Ziva you do not have to do this if you don't want to." "I am sorry if you feel like I was trying to trick you into carrying me." "That wasn't the case at all." "I just didn't want you to worry about this…"

"You think that is why I am upset?" asked Ziva. "Tony, we are going to marry one another which means we are partners." "You can't keep something like this from me." "I would marry you if you were paralyzed from the neck down." "I love you and I would take care of you." "But if we are going to have a successful marriage you have to be honest with me." "You can't hold important things back…that is why I am angry with you."

Tony reached his hand out for her."Please come here…"

Ziva walked over to Tony and took his hand. She climbed into the hospital bed with her gently. "I love you Tony and nothing is going to change that. But you have to be honest with me. That is the only way this thing is going to work."

"You really want to get married here in my room?" asked Tony looking into her eyes.

"I'd marry you at a crime scene if that is what it took Tony." "Just…be honest with me from now on. We have to be able to trust one another." said Ziva.

Tony was quiet a minute and said "You have my word that from now on I will tell you everything." "I will not hold anything back from you." "I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?" "You don't think that I am already hurting?" "I sat here for three days wondering if you would ever open your eyes again. And I knew it was my fault because you got shot saving me." "I think we are a little beyond hurting." "But I have you now and you are awake and whether you walk again or not..you are going to be okay." said Ziva.

"Hey, it would not have been your fault." "I made the choose to save you because I love you." "We are going to be okay." corrected Tony reaching for her hand and interlacing their fingers. "Are you really going to let Abby be in charge of the decorations?" "I expect black roses and skulls everywhere." said Tony laughing.

Ziva chuckled at the thought. "I had not thought about that." "But I guess choosers can't be beggars." "And this room is a prison gray."

"Beggars can't be choosers…is the saying." said Tony laughing. "You are an American now you have got to get better with the turn of phrases."

"Close enough." said Ziva with a smile. "As long as I remember the phrase I do…" said Ziva with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Although it had only been 48 hours the team had been incredibly busy. Each member of the team had an assignment to ensure that Tony and Ziva's wedding went off without a hitch. This included Director Vance giving his okay to the marriage. There was no way that Vance could have or would have said no to the union. Tony might have been goofy when he wanted to be but he was a solid NCIS agent that had a long future with the agency. Ziva was a talented NCIS agent and they had gone through a lot of trouble helping her become an American citizen.

In the 48 hours since Tony had awaked from his coma he had not had any improvement. In fact he had gotten worse. Tony was still paralyzed and the swelling near his spine had gotten worse because of an infection. Tony had spiked fevers on and off but the fears had finally passed. The chances of him walking in the near future were starting to look grim as the doctors raced to pinpoint the source of the infection and medicine regimen that would eradicate it.

However, even with that somber news everyone had done their part for Tony and Ziva's wedding. Gibbs had used his charms and connections with a county clerk that fast tracked Tony and Ziva's marriage license.

Ducky was having a baker friend of his make a cake that Ducky intended to sneak in for the wedding.

Abby had selected and put up all of the decorations in Tony's hospital room with the help of McGee and Jimmy Palmer. Although everyone had expected a dark direction from Abby she went surprisingly light hearted and picked up supplies from a local special occasions shop.

McGee was tasked with setting up a live webcam feed for Tony's father who was still in Monaco. And McGee would be taking pictures of the affair. No one wanted to say it but everyone was worried that Tony might not make it out of the hospital for a second wedding. McGee walked into Tony's room carrying a garment bag. "Okay Tony. I looked through your closet and I think I found what you were talking about." "I still don't think you should be moving to put on a dress shirt and jacket." "You can get all dressed up when you and Ziva have the bigger ceremony."

"Probie I am not getting married in a hospital gown. DiNozzo men are known for their style." said Tony looking at McGee. "I won't need to move that much." "Besides how hard could it be?" asked Tony. "Come on and help me with it." "I want to be dressed by the time Ziva gets here."

McGee said "Me help you?" "Are you sure you don't want me to get a nurse to help you?" asked McGee nervous about hurting Tony but also thinking it was a little weird to dress a grown man. "Where is Ziva anyway?"

"Get over here Probie." demanded Tony. "She is at home getting ready with Abby." "They should be headed over here soon."

McGee said "Alright…" He unzipped the garment bag and took out a white dress shirt and an ivory colored tie that coordinated with Ziva's dress. McGee helped Tony sit up in the bed and slipped the dress shirt onto him over the hospital gown. McGee buttoned the shirt for Tony and then helped him tie his tie.

Tony said "Alright suit jacket."

McGee stopped for a minute and said "I am sorry Tony." McGee seemed really upset about something.

Tony looked at him confused. "What is wrong?"

"I was pissed at you when you left me behind at NCIS." "And then you got shot…and you have all of this stuff wrong with you now." "I am just sorry for being angry with you Tony." said McGee feeling guilty.

Tony said "Tim...I didn't take you with me because I wanted to know you were safe." "You are a damn good agent. You've proved that time and time again." "I didn't want to put you in danger. I knew what we were walking into and I knew there was a very good chance that someone might die." "I would not have forgiven myself if that person was you."

McGee was speechless for a minute but finally said "I should have been there Tony." He then helped Tony get his suit jacket on.

Tony said "Great…from the waist up I look like a million bucks." Tony flashed a cocky grin. "A DiNozzo looks good even on his deathbed."

McGee shook his head. "You are going to make it through this town." "You will." said McGee more trying to convince himself. "I am going to go and check to see if the justice of the peace is going to be on time." "I'd hate to see Ziva go after a public official." McGee left the room.

Gibbs walked in as McGee was leaving. "How are you feeling?"

"I am good Boss." said Tony. "I am ready to marry Ziva." "It seems like noon is taking forever to get here." said Tony. "Ducky brought the rings by earlier so I am all set." "I want to thank you for your help getting the license application pushed through." "I really didn't want to wait to do this." "When you wait…you never know what you are going to miss out on." "No one has forever…"

Gibbs said "So you are ready to be a married man and all of the things that come with that?"

"I am definitely ready. I want to make Ziva my wife." "Sometimes I just get lost looking at her." "She's perfect even when she is mad at me…the way she glares and her eyebrows raise." said Tony

Gibbs chuckled seeing just how much the boy was in love with Ziva. "Well, you two broke my rules..but maybe some rules are meant to be broken."

After awhile Ducky arrived with the small two tier cake his friend had prepared for the wedding. McGee helped Ducky sneak the cake in. Jimmy Palmer had arrived as well. Leon Vance and his wife were the last to arrive.

The only two people that were missing were Abby and Ziva. Ten minutes late turned into twenty minutes. Twenty turned into forty minutes late. When the hour mark arrived the tension in the room was as thick as a brick wall. Tony was starting to worry that he had been left at the altar..well the hospital bed. Maybe Ziva had changed her mind. He was asking a lot of this woman that he loved. He shook his head ridding himself of the thought. There was no way that Ziva would just stand him up. She would be there if she could be there. Which meant something had happened to Ziva. Tony knew it and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. "Boss…something is wrong. Ziva wouldn't be late at all let alone this late."

Gibbs said "Don't worry about it DiNozzo." "McGee and I are going to go over to her house." "She might have lost track of time or lost her cell phone." "We will be back soon." "Let's go McGee."

Tony said "You don't believe that Boss…." Tony sat there feeling helpless his own body was betraying him. He should be out there looking for the woman he loved and yet he was stuck in a hospital bed unable to move his legs.

Gibbs gave him a look and then he left with McGee. Gibbs drove over to Ziva's apartment with his foot on the gas pedal the entire time. His gut told him something was very wrong. Gibbs pulled up outside of Ziva's apartment and got out of the car. He headed into the building with his gun drawn.

McGee followed Gibbs' lead.

When they arrived to Ziva's apartment door they saw that it was just left standing open. They walked into the apartment guns drawn and searched. The apartment looked like a struggle had taken place. They searched every inch of the apartment but Ziva and Abby were nowhere to be found.

McGee stood in shocked silence. He walked over seeing Abby's cell phone lying on the floor. "Ziva let in whoever did this…she wouldn't just let a stranger in here…" "Not even on her wedding day would she be that careless." "Where could they be?" asked McGee more to himself. "Who could have done this?" McGee was in a panic himself. He and Abby had their own secret and he could feel the panic setting in over that. "Abby's pregnant." blurted out McGee.

Gibbs looked around and saw something strange. Gibbs bent down and picked up a picture of Ziva as a young girl with her father. The picture had been ripped in. The half of the picture with Eli David in it was laying on the floor. Gibbs eyes scanned the room for the other half. He spotted it stuffed under the television. Gibbs was about to make a call on his cell phone and stopped for a moment when he heard the words that fell from McGee's mouth. He saw the panic in the young man's eyes and didn't even need to ask whose child Abby was carrying. He wanted to head slap every member of his team but he shook his head opting to speak on the situation later. At this moment both of his girls were missing and he was going to make damn sure he got them back.

Gibbs called Director Vance and said "Leon…Ziva and Abby have been kidnapped from Ziva's apartment." "It looks like there was a hell of a struggle…but they are gone…" "Long gone it appears…" "I want to know if Eli David made entry into the country in the last 24 hours…"

Meanwhile….

Ziva woke up in a bedroom and looked around trying to figure out where she was and what time of day it was. The windows of the room had been blacked out and the lights were out. Ziva looked around the room squinting in the darkness. "Abby?" whispered Ziva feeling a body next to hers.

Abby didn't say anything she was still out cold from the drug she had been injected with.

Ziva moved to take her pulse and let out a sigh of relief when she felt one. "Abby…Abby wake up." whispered Ziva not knowing who her captors were. They needed to get out there and fast. Ziva got out of the bed and went to the window and hit it. She realized it was made of plexiglass. She was turning to go back to inspect the rest of the room when the bedroom door opened. Light rushed into the previously dark room and Ziva had to squint to make her eyes adjust. She froze looking toward the door. "Father…"

Eli David stood there and said "You would not come to me so I decided to come to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva said "I cannot believe that you would do this on my wedding day." "When I told you that I never wanted to see you again...I meant it." said Ziva. "There is nothing that you or I will ever have to say to one another again." "You sent men to kidnap me! You knew that I would fight back." "They could have killed me." said Ziva. After the ordeal of being held captive Ziva was more on edge than she wanted to admit. Her experience being held captive had changed her and not for the better. It was that experience that made Ziva realize she never wanted to go home again.

"That is where you are wrong Ziva. You can never walk away from family. No, matter how angry you may be with me right now." "You are my daughter and you always will be and that is why I am here." "I could not allow you to marry this..DiNozzo." said Eli with contempt. "I could not allow you to turn your back on everything that ever meant anything to me and our family." "I was not worried. I was more worried that they would fail at their mission of bringing you in." "You have always been able to take care of yourself."

"Allow me? Do you think that I am a child?" "You are not going to get away with this." "And why did you kidnap Abby?" asked Ziva. Her memory of what happened at her apartment was fuzzy. She remembered opening the door for a package delivery service and the next thing she knew she was fighting for her life against him and the two men that rushed in after him. Ziva grabbed her father's arm

"Your friend got in the way. I could not leave her behind to alert the cavalry. But not to worry I am going to leave her where Leon Vance can find her." "No harm will come to her." "I expected you to be alone at your apartment." "Abigail was an unexpected factor." said Eli. Eli moved his arm away but Ziva was able to get a look at his watch.

"Unexpected factor?" "You always told me to make sure nothing was unexpected to anticipate everything. I don't not believe you...Eli." said Ziva with venom. "And if anything happens to Abby...you will not live to regret it."

Eli grabbed her arm and said "I am your father and that will never change!" "You are going back to Israel with me tonight." "I should have never allowed you to come here to begin with. I did not realize that you were so weak in the mind that you could be taken in and made to relinquish everything that I have taught." "I got word that you were getting married...I had to come here and stop you. I didn't have very long to do that."

"You taught me to be a killer. Instead of your daughter you used me as an instrument of death. For a good cause...but nonetheless you used me." "I don't want to be used anymore." "I have a different life now. I have a different family now. And nothing you do or say is going to change that fact." "This isn't about me...this is about you... and the fact that the great Eli David can't lose." Ziva wanted to attack him but she wasn't going to put Abby in danger. Ziva walked back over to the bed and sat down.

Eli saw Ziva's worried look at Abby. "I have no intention of hurting Ms. Sciuto. I will make sure she gets back to where she belongs." "She will be safe." "You have my word." Eli walked out of the room and closed the door.

"You word means nothing to me." "But then you already know that." said Ziva turning her head away from the door. She turned her attention to Abby. She was getting worried that Abby had not yet woken up. "Abby…please wake up." said Ziva gently shaking her.

Abby whispered. "I've been awake for awhile now." "But it didn't seem like the right time to announce that I was awake." Abby sat up in the bed and said "What are we going to do?" "Is there any chance of escaping." "We've got to get out of here." said Abby

Ziva said "I don't want you getting hurt in the process...you have more than yourself to think about." Abby had already told Ziva about her being pregnant. "Besides the windows are made of plexiglass and I have no idea where we are." "He isn't going to hurt you." "You were just there when he sent his goonies to get me." said Ziva.

"Goons..."said Abby."Goonies is a movie..." said Abby with a small smile. "Gibbs is going to find us. He won't let your father get away with this." "He is probably already looking for us. How long have we been here?" "All of this darkness is messing with my sense of time." "Though I guess that is the point..."

Ziva said "I saw his watch while he was in here." "It is 7:00. Whatever they injected us with was potent." "So he's had us for...nine hours." "We could be...anywhere at this point. Even further if he used a plane to move us." "I hope Tony is okay." said Ziva thinking about Tony. She knew he had to be worried sick at the moment.

Abby sat up and hugged Ziva.

Ziva usually shied away from Abby's intense hugs by oddly enough right now it was strangely comforting. "Eli is going to let you go once he gets ready to move me." "He is probably just waiting until he can get me out of the country." "That way no one can foil his plans for me."

"I am not leaving you alone Ziva…I saw the way you two….got along." said Abby concerned that Eli might actually hurt Ziva. "Or…didn't get along." "I am scared for you." "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." "Where is my taser when I need it."

"I appreciate you worrying about me. But I can take care of myself." "I would have already taken him on if I wasn't worried about your safety." "I can handle the great Eli David and when the time comes I will." "His greatest accomplishment will be the one to eliminate him."

Meanwhile...

McGee sat at his desk at NCIS headquarters looking through traffic camera footage and comparing it with security camera footage from outside of Ziva's building. His eyes were growing tired and he felt exhausted. He had spent several hours processing the scene at Ziva's apartment for prints or anything that might be of use. He looked up from the footage needing to take a break. He looked over at Tony's empty desk and then over at Ziva's empty desk. McGee felt incredibly alone at the moment. McGee took out his cell phone and looked at a picture of Abby and then a picture of their baby's sonogram. Gibbs was off with Director Vance coordinating the search and rescue mission for Ziva and Abby. They were keeping the name of the suspected culprit quiet but Eli was their one and only suspect. McGee had gathered all of his information and was about to go find Gibbs.

Gibbs came downstairs and walked over to McGee's desk. "Tim…have you found anything?"

McGee put the surveillance footage up on the screen. "This is at 10:15 this morning." McGee ran the footage. A black van drove up to the side of Ziva's apartment building and a three man team got out and rushed into the building. While they were inside the building a man looking like Eli David stood outside of the van and waited. Fifteen minutes later the three man reemerged from the building carrying two bodies. McGee said "The van fled westbound and I managed to catch them on as many traffics cameras as I could for as long as I could. They drove around in what seems like circle for a few hours before they stopped for gas." "They went to a private airstrip…" "I've been trying to get the flight manifests for everything that took off in the past twelve hours but I've been getting the run around."

Gibbs said "Well, then let's go there and encourage them in person." Gibbs walked to the elevator with McGee and the two of them left for the private airstrip. Gibbs drove over to the airstrip.

"We were going to tell you Gibbs." said McGee. "We wanted to wait until Abby completed her first trimester." "She's at 12 weeks right now." "We were going to tell you when you came back from your camping trip." "Everything sort of spun out of control."

"Everyone has a lot of explaining to do for breaking my rules." "But I guess it was bound to happen at some point. You can't spend so much time working with someone without there being connections." "So twelve weeks hmm?" asked Gibbs.

"Abby has been really excited. It has been hard on her not telling you." said McGee.

Gibbs pulled up at the airstrip and got out of the car with McGee. They walked into the small office and said "I want to speak with the manager." Gibbs flashed his badge.

"Just one moment please." said the clerk. He disappeared into the back and came out a few minutes later with a cell phone. "This was left here for you." "The man said to just…call the number on the phone."

Gibbs took the phone and called the number.

Eli David answered the phone. "It took you long enough to call me." "I was beginning to think you are not as good as Ziva believes you to be." "What is going on between Ziva and I is a personal family matter." "It was an unfortunate coincidence that Ms. Sciuto was there at the time." "She is unharmed and I will leave her for you at a hotel." "She is at a hotel in Gramercy Park..or atleast she will be by the time you get there." "I will give you the room number when you get there."

"Ziva severed ties with you for a reason…when I find you Eli…you will not walk away from this alive." said Gibbs. He hung up. He tossed the phone to McGee. "I want to know everything about this cell phone and about the call I just made." "He said that he is taking Abby to New York…" "Which means she may not be there yet." "I wonder if they have even left the area…" "You take the car back to NCIS and brief Vance."

"How are you going to get back?"asked McGee.

"Don't worry about that." said Gibbs. He handed McGee the keys to the car. "Well, don't just stand there McGee…go." Gibbs watched McGee leave and walked out of the office as well. He took out his cell phone and called a number. "Tobias…when's the last time you've been hunting?"


	9. Chapter 9

Ziva and Abby laid together on the queen sized bed listening to the deafening silence that enveloped the room. Both women were worried about the other. Both women were worried about her significant other. Both women worried if they would make it out of this alive. The silence was broken by raised voices outside of the room. Ziva heard doors closing and got up from the bed pressing her ear to the door. Ziva listened and then hurried back to the bed. Ziva looked around the room and said "I am going to do something that might cause trouble." "So I need you to pretend to be sleep…okay…" whispered Ziva.

Abby nodded and asked "What are you going to do Ziva?"

"It sounds like some sort of storm is rolling in. An Easter storm? The guys left to get supplies. Sounds like we will be staying the night." said Ziva. "That means that they won't be moving you soon…." "I've been waiting for the right moment to use this." Ziva said reaching into her bra and pulling out a small cell phone. Ziva thought back to the attack at her apartment. At one point when she had been knocked to the ground she had managed to stash her cell phone in her bra. But using it before now would have been too dangerous. There had been too much of a chance that someone might have walked into the room. But now the stakes were raised. They would be held captive for longer than Eli had anticipated…and he might decide to cut his loses…and get rid of Abby.

"And Easter?..." "Oh you mean a Nor'easter." Abby looked shocked and whispered. "Okay." Abby lay down and turned over pretending to be asleep. Ziva laid down too using Abby's body to disguise her actions in case anyone walked into the room. Ziva called Gibbs' cell phone. "Please pick up…" whispered Ziva to herself.

Gibbs answered the phone on the second ring noting the phone number. "Ziva?"

"Gibbs I don't have long. I don't know where I am…We are being held in the bedroom…of some sort of house…with plexiglass windows." "But my father kidnapped Abby and me." "He was going to drop her off somewhere for Director Vance to find her." "And then he is taking me back to Israel." "I don't know how long it will be before that happens. They left out for supplies because of the storm that is coming in. No flights are taking off…" "I am going to leave the cell phone on…maybe McGee can trace the signal…" "Abby is doing okay…she wasn't hurt or anything. I am okay too." "Tell Tony that I love him please…"

Gibbs said "You can tell him yourself when I get you back." "I am coming for you."

"I hope…you can save us." said Ziva fighting back tears. Ziva said "I've got to go Gibbs." "Abby and I are okay for now." Ziva hung up and tucked the phone back into her bra. Ziva hoped that it would be enough. That would have to be enough because she was running out of options.

Abby turned over to look at Ziva and said "A nor'easter…is like a bad storm…high winds…lots of rain…" "It hangs around for awhile…" "Maybe…that could be a good thing." "That might give Gibbs enough time to find us."

"If anyone can find us…it is Gibbs." "He'll get here…we just have to hold out…" said Ziva.

Meanwhile….

Gibbs was in the car with Fornell. Fornell had convinced Gibbs to let him drive. Tobias was as bad a driver as Gibbs. He raced through the streets of D.C. heading into Virgina toward a known safe house in Manassas.

"Ziva said that they are staying put because of the storm that is rolling." "Eli David never left the area. For them to be grounded because of the storm..he has to be close…very close." "And we are going to get him." "Ziva has her cell phone and she left it on." "I am going to have McGee search for her location. Gibbs called McGee.

McGee was at his desk at NCIS looking for other known safe houses but was coming up emoty, McGee answered his phone. "Boss? Any news?"

"McGee I need you to check for the GPS coordinates for Ziva's phone." "It is on now but I don't know for how long." "She got a call out. Ziva and Abby are okay…for now." "The storm has pinned Eli down. He can't get a flight out of the area."

McGee asked "Did you talk to Abby? Is she okay?"

"I need you to focus Tim." "The sooner you tell me where that phone is…the sooner I can get Abby and Ziva back safely." "Ziva said that Abby was fine and she wouldn't lie about that." said Gibbs. Gibbs could hear McGee's fingers flying over the keys like lightning. "Gibbs…the phone is sending out a signal from 3440 Rigby Road…in Ashburn Virginia." "Boss he is close to Dulles International Airport." "I'll gear up and meet you over there."

Gibbs said "I can't let you do that." "I need you to brief Director Vance and stay there."

"Boss I can't just stay behind and not help you save Abby and Ziva!" said McGee.

"I need you to tell Tony…and we are closer to Ashburn than you are." "You wouldn't make it here in time." "We will bring Abby home save." said Gibbs hanging up.

Gibbs looked at Fornell. "Let's go to Ashburn." "3440 Rigby Road…"

"Do you think they are there?" asked Fornell as he turned the car around making the tires screech because of the velocity. He sped off in the direction of Ashburn.

"I hope so." said Gibbs. "But either way…we are about to find out."

Back at the hospital….

Tony laid in the hospital bed in the dark staring out the window. The woman he loved had been abducted and he didn't know if he'd ever lay eyes on her again. That pain was only compounded by the fact that Abby had been taken as well. Abby was like a younger sister to him. Tony felt angry and helpless as he laid there unable to move his legs. From time to time he'd try to move as if he could will his legs to do his bidding for him. He was the commander of his body. He was in control! If he wanted to move...he should be moving. And yet...there he sat not even being able to twitch his big toe. And that made him enraged. A fire burned deep within the pit of his stomach. As the time ticked by and he hadn't heard anything from Gibbs, Vance, or McGee his worst fears seemed to run away with him. The infection in his body was taking a toll on him. His fever was spiking at 103 and three and the stress of the abductions was only making him worse.

McGee stepped into the room closing the door behind him. "Tony?"asked McGee in a low voice not sure if Tony was asleep or not.

"What is it McGee?" asked Tony moving his gaze to McGee. "Is there any news?" Tony tried to sit up more in the bed to hear whatever news McGee might have had for him. "I've been waiting forever to hear something…anything."

"I know Tony…we wanted to wait until we had some good news to share before anyone came here to brief you." said McGee.

"Well, what is the good news Probie? Did Gibbs find them?" asked Tony looking at McGee expectantly. He felt his heart racing in his chest.

McGee felt bad for getting his hopes up. He saw how desperate Tony was. He felt that same desperation in his chest. "We think we have a lock on location where Ziva and Abby are being held." "Atleast…we have the location where Ziva's cell phone is located." "She managed to get a call out to Gibbs…" "She and Abby are okay for now." "Gibbs, Fornell, Vance, and a response team are headed there now." "Gibbs asked me to come here to tell you…and not to go there." "But I can't do that…I can't leave Abby and the baby's fate in the hands of other people." "So I've got go…"

Tony coughed and said "Rule number eighteen Probie…it is better to ask for forgiveness than it is to ask for permission." "You go…I'll be okay here by myself." said Tony. "Go make sure you they bring Ziva and Abby home safe." "And Tim…congratulations on becoming a father."

"Thank you Tony…Abby and I were hoping that you and Ziva would be the baby's godparents…" McGee looked at Tony seeing how sickly he was. "Should…I get someone for you?" asked McGee. "A doctor maybe? You look..bad Tony."

"It would be a honor." said Tony. "I don't need anything…except to know that Ziva and Abby are okay." said Tony. "Do that for me." said Tony. "Take care of Ziva for me…" "She's going to need you." said Tony. He felt in his heart that he was going to succumb to his injuries and infection.

McGee nodded and got ready to leave the room but he stopped. He walked over to Tony and set something on his hospital bed. "Just in case…" McGee turned and left the room. He hopped into his car and sped all the way to Ashburn with determination.

Tony laid in the hospital bed and went back to staring back out the window. Tears filled his hazel colored eyes but didn't fall. He trusted Gibbs, he trusted McGee, but that didn't stop the fear in his heart from consuming him. As he stared out the window the storm moved in and soon the view was obscured by the driving rain.


	10. Chapter 10

Fornell stopped a few houses down from the target house. He got out of the car and went to his trunk putting on a bullet proof vest. He checked his weapon as he watched Gibbs putting on his vest too.

Director Vance arrived with the response team. He walked over to them and said "Any idea of where David and Ms. Sciuto are located in the house?"

Gibbs said "Ziva said that they were in a bedroom with a plexiglass window." "We can send a team around the house to see what room has a plexiglass window."

Vance nodded and walked over to the response team giving them instructions. Vance said "We are ready to breach." "I'll be here working he command post."

Gibbs said "Fornell and I will take the front windows…they look like regular glass."

McGee sped onto the street nearly running into the response team's truck. He hopped out already wearing his vest. "I'm ready to go in." He saw the way Gibbs was looking at him for defying his order. McGee said "Rule eighteen boss…"

Gibbs shook his head and said "Alright let's do this."

Gibbs, Fornell, and McGee rushed the house taking positions next to the front windows. Gibbs gave a thumbs up seeing only two men in the living room.

The response team breached the back door and rushed into the house.

Gibbs and Fornell broke the two front windows and hopped inside. "Put your hands up!" both men said in unison.

The two surprised men didn't have time to do anything. They reached for their guns but Gibbs cocked his gun. "Try me…"

They both put their hands in the air and Fornell and McGee made quick work of cuffing the two men.

Gibbs said "We need to clear the house." Gibbs motioned that Fornell should follow him. They walked down the hall and spotted a closed door. The door was pad locked. "I need bolt cutters!" yelled Gibbs.

Director Vance came into the house since it had been cleared. "This is the only room that the response team identified as having a plexiglass window."

A response member ran into the hallway with the bolt cutters. "There is no sign of Eli David."

Vance said "We will find him..he can't be gone far." "The only way he is flying out of here is if he can flap his wings and take off."

Gibbs used the bolt cutters and cut the lock. He yanked the broke lock out of the way and opened the door.

Ziva and Abby were standing back a ways when the door was opened. They both rushed to Gibbs when he walked into the door.

Gibbs put away his gun and hugged both of them tightly. He said "Are both of you okay?" "Are you hurt?" asked Gibbs still not letting either of them go.

Abby smiled at Ziva when Gibbs finally let them go. "I told you so." said Abby.

McGee rushed into the room. "Abs!" said McGee. "Are you okay?"asked McGee as his hand went straight to her stomach and his other arm pulled her in close to him.

Abby nodded and said "We are okay Tim." "Really…" Abby hugged him tightly.

"Come on…the paramedics are here they should look at you anyway." "And then we need to get you to the hospital for a sonogram to make sure the baby is okay too." said McGee.

"Tim…I am fine…really." said Abby looking into his eyes and then hugging him again.

"You are getting checked out." insisted McGee. "That is final." said McGee in a serious voice. He wasn't assertive all of the time but on the important things he put his foot down and wouldn't budge.

Ziva said "You should listen to him Abby." Ziva gave her a smile.

Abby nodded and walked out of the room with McGee. Abby smiled and said "You know…I think it is hot when you get all assertive and demanding…"

McGee he chuckled and said "You are still getting checked out by the paramedics Abs."

"I need a CafPow after all of this...and food…a lot of food…I am starving." said Abby.

McGee kissed her cheek and said "You can have all of the **de**CafPow you want…food too."

Ziva said "My father…is he here?" But Ziva could already tell by the look on Gibbs' face that Eli was nowhere to be found. The slippery bastard had eluded capture which meant this wasn't over. It wasn't over by a long shot. Eli would not give up easily.

Gibbs shook his head. "We cleared the entire house." "There were only two men here with you." "Eli is gone." "But we are going to find him." "You have my word on that." "He can't go far and I will make sure every traffic cop, detective, sheriff, and crossing guard is on the lookout for him." "He is not going to walk away from this."

"Somehow…I think he will find me." said Ziva. "He plays to win…always…and he will not settle for anything less than victory." Ziva shook her head. "Is Tony okay?"

"I haven't been to the hospital…why don't we take you there…you can see him for yourself?" asked Gibbs putting his arm around Ziva and walking her out of the house. "I am sure Tony is on pins and needles waiting for some news about you."

Ziva said "I want to at least get a shower." "I look like terrible and I smell." "I don't want scare him the first time he sees me." Ziva had a few bruises from putting up a fight when she had been abducted earlier.

Gibbs smiled at her and said "You look beautiful to me." "The most beautiful bride I have ever seen." "And I can guarantee that Tony will feel the same when he lays eyes on you."

Ziva nodded and said "You are lying." "But thank you." "You are right though…I should go and see Tony now." "I can't wait to hug him." "I was wondering if…I would ever see him again." "Eli was set on taking me back to Israel…" "He found out about me marrying Tony." "Someone must have alerted him when Tony and I applied for that marriage license." "I should have known that would bring him out of the woodwork."

Meanwhile…

Tony was still laying in the hospital bed waiting for any sort of news on how the mission to rescue Ziva and Abby was progressing. The longer he laid there the less hope he had of ever seeing Ziva again. The storm outside was growing worse and Tony's condition was getting worse. His fever had spiked to 103 again. He reached for a picture of Ziva and stared at it. His finger traced the outline of her face. "I take you…Ziva David…to be my wife…to have and to hold…in sickness and in health…from this day forward…for the rest of my life…"

Just then the silence of the hospital was broken by the sound of a fire alarm going off. Tony tried to sit up in the bed more to figure out what the hell was going on. Then the lights flickered and went out. Tony could hear yelling in the hallway as the staff scrambled to assess their situation. Tony looked out of the window and saw that other buildings in the medical complex appeared to still have lights. Tony got the feeling that this fire alarm and power outage had nothing to do with the storm. Eli David was coming for him. The lights flickered and the backup generator flipped on. But the generator was only giving power to essential functions like Tony's heart monitor.

Eli David walked into Tony's hospital room and closed the door behind him. He heard a noise coming from the heart monitor he realized that Tony had flatlined. He chuckled to himself. "He died without me killing him." "Somehow…I feel unfulfilled…" He walked over to the heart monitor and turned it off. He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. His eyes shot to Tony's body.

Tony grabbed Eli David and wrapped the cord from his heart monitor around Eli's throat strangling him. "Every shut eye isn't sleep and every goodbye isn't gone." "Hello Eli!" said Tony through gritted teeth as he strangled the man. Tony had nothing to lose. "If I am going to die I am taking you with me you sick son of a bitch!"

Eli struggled and took a syringe and jabbed Tony with it in the thigh. Tony groaned in pain but didn't realize it at the moment. He tried injecting Tony but he was losing consciousness. Eli fought back harder and easily got the upper hand on Tony. He was able to get the cord from around his neck and started pummeling Tony with force. "You corrupted my daughter! And for that you deserve to die." said Eli. Eli took a pillow and put it over Tony's face trying to smother him. "I want you to die slowly…to struggle for every breath you take…." "You deserve much worse…but we only have a little time." "The staff will only be distracted for so long."

Tony's hand frantically slipped below his covers and pulled out the knife that McGee had left with him earlier. He pulled the knife from its sheath and stabbed Eli David in the center of the chest plunging the blade completely into him.

Eli grabbed for the knife and dropped to the floor.

Tony looked over the rail of his bed and watched the older man clutching the knife that protruded from his chest. Blood spread from the site of the wound. Tony caught his breath and looked Eli David in the eye. "Rule number nine…never go anywhere without a knife."


	11. Chapter 11

Tony looked at Eli David bleeding on the floor dying slowly. Tony was struggling with himself. Did he call for help? Or did he let Eli die? Tony was still thinking when the main power source finally returned. Tony knew it was a sign of what was the right thing to do. Tony pressed the call button and a nurse came in. She saw Eli David's body before Tony even had time to say anything.

Everything happened in a whirlwind. Eli was whisked out of the room and into surgery to save his life but it was unsuccessful. The hospital called Metro PD about the stabbing. NCIS was contacted because one of their agents was involved. The storm circulating around Tony was much like the Nor'easter raining down on the city. After Metro took Tony's statement he sat in the room alone, quietly contemplating if he had a future with Ziva. He flashed back to how angry Ziva was when he had killed Michael Rivkin. He could only imagine how she would feel about him killing Eli.

Ziva walked into the room once Tony was alone. She closed the door behind him. "Hi, how are you feeling?" "Have the doctors taken a look at you?" She winced seeing the bruises that Tony had suffered in his fight with Eli. Ziva walked over to his bed and let the guard rail down. She gently eased herself into the bed with Tony. "I am so sorry that this happened to you…" "He kidnapped me…and came after you…because he blamed you for me leaving Israel…for me leaving him." "He was too blind to see that I abandoned him because of him." Ziva lightly touched the bruises on his face. "I am so sorry." She leaned in and gently kissed his lips and then rested her forehead against his.

Tony felt a smile appear on his lips. "I was…so worried that…you would hate me for what I did to your father." "I wish I could say that…I wasn't intending to kill him." "But in that moment. I wanted him dead." "Not just for what he had done to me." "But for taking you away from me."

"I could never hate you Tony." "He came here and attacked you…knowing that you were paralyzed. He was counting on you not being able to fight back." "That is a coward…I don't even recognize the man he has become. Or maybe it is the man he always was." "He used his children…as assets." "We were little more than…instruments." "You had to kill him. I know that." "I am glad that he is dead." "We don't have to worry about ever laying eyes on him again." said Ziva.

Tony's reached over and lightly ran his thumb over her cheek. "Did he do that to you?" asked Tony looking at the marks on her face.

Ziva shook her head no. "No, he sent a team into my apartment to get me." "I fought with them and was rewarded with battle scars." "When they forced their way into the apartment…I felt like all the air in the room had been sucked out." "I felt like a caged animal and even though I recognized them…I fought as if my life depended on it.'

"Ziva, I am sorry that you had to go through that…..everything else that you have been through…" "No one should have to feel that sort of pain and violation." "Especially, when your own father has a hand in it." said Tony.

"This is one nightmare that I can put behind me…" "I am going to focus on you and our life together." She said "We have a long life ahead of us." "A happy life." said Ziva with a small smile. "Do you want children?" asked Ziva almost out of the blue.

Tony said "Sure, I wouldn't mind a little DiNozzo or two running around. I never really thought about children until that time the sperm bank contacted me and for a minute I thought I might have a child out there somewhere that needed me. I have to admit I was a little disappointed when I found out that wasn't the case. How many children would you want?" He paused and said "Wait…do you have something to tell me?"

Ziva laughed and said "No, I am not pregnant Tony." "I was just thinking about it this morning when Abby told me about her being pregnant." "For so long I never thought that I would have children." "Assassins don't really have families." "You to travel around far and wide for work…you don't have a family because there is too much to lose." "I don't want that life anymore." "I want to be a NCIS agent married to my husband…." "I want a family." "Maybe not right away but definitely in the future." "I want to give our child a normal life…not the childhood that I had…or the one that you had." "I had not really thought about how many children…but one or two sounds nice." "Gibbs told me that when you are better…we are going to help him repair his house…" She laughed softly.

Tony smiled and said "I like the sound of that." "I do have some news…" "I don't know what it means yet…" "But…I feel all the way down to my knees now." "So there is hope that…maybe I can still make a full recovery." "I may just be able to help Gibbs repair his house."

"But that means that you are getting better Tony! That is amazing." said Ziva hugging him. "I still want to get married today." "I don't want my father to destroy all of our plans." "I want you to be my husband today." "Not tomorrow or the next day…but tonight." said Ziva. "I am not going to let Eli David…control my life…or my happiness anymore." "This is the start of a new life for me…for us."

"I would love to marry you tonight Ziva. But I don't know how we would be able to find someone to perform the ceremony tonight." "We can get married tomorrow." said Tony lightly caressing her cheek.

Ziva smiled looking into his eyes. "Tonight…" "I will just find a way to make it happen." She kissed him and said "I will be back okay." "I am going to go and tell Gibbs about how well you are doing now." She kissed him again and then got out of the bed. "I love you." said Ziva slipping out of the room.

"I love you too Ziva…" said Tony watching her.

Ziva went to the waiting room where everyone was sitting. "Abby how are you and the baby?" asked Ziva concerned.

"We are doing great Ziva." "We have a clean bill of health." "And I am having a deCafPow to reward our good health." said Abby with a smile. "How is Tony?"

"Tony is doing good…he has regained sensation all the way to his knees." "So maybe in a few days he might be able to feel both of his legs again." "He's in good spirits too…" "I know today has been a long day for everyone…" "And I've asked so much of all of you already…" "But I really want to marry Tony tonight…" "I know we can't get a justice of the peace here this late...but there has got to be an alternative." "I don't want this day to end without making Tony my husband."

Leon Vance said "Well, if you are sure that this is what you want I can call a friend of mine and wake him up." "He owes me a favor." "But if you are going to do it…it will have to be right now." "I will be pulling a very angry judge out of his warm bed and into a storm…"

Ziva said "I would not ask if this wasn't…so very important…" "I will owe you for this Director Vance."

Leon said "Alright, I will go and wake up a judge." Leon walked off to make the call.

Ziva said "McGee…Abby. It would mean a lot to me and Tony if you'd be our witnesses for the wedding." "Tony suggested it and I think it is a great idea."

Abby spoke up before McGee could. "We would love to Ziva!" "I am so happy for the two of you. I've been thinking there was something going on since you and Tony came back from Paris." "But you two didn't budge an inch on telling us what was going on." "If Gibbs hadn't gone missing we still wouldn't have known." "You guys are perfect for one another." said Abby.

Ziva chuckled at her enthusiasm. "We were waiting to tell everyone about us…we knew that there would be changes and neither of us wanted to be split up." "We wanted to be there to watch one another's backs…"

"A secret romance is romantic." said Abby with a smile. She looked over at McGee who had a Cheshire grin on his face.

Leon Vance returned to the waiting room. "The judge should be here in 30 minutes." "He isn't happy but…he will perform the ceremony." "You and DiNozzo will be getting married tonight." said Leon.

"Thank you Director." said Ziva. Ziva looked over at Gibbs. Ziva walked over and had a seat next to Gibbs. "I was hoping that you would stand in place for my father…"

Gibbs was sitting quietly in the waiting room. Something about Eli David's death bothered him. Eli had left the safe house with other men. Where were those other men now? Gibbs was stunned out of his thoughts when Ziva started talking to him. He gave her a smile. "I'd like to do that."

"Thank you Gibbs." "For everything." said Ziva. "I am going to go spend time with Tony before the judge arrives." Ziva headed back down the hall to Tony's room.

Mike Franks arrived at the hospital after Gibbs had called to tell him about the ceremony. Mike sat next to Gibbs in the waiting room. "What is going through your head Probie? I know that look."

"Something just isn't sitting right with me." "Eli David and two other men left that safe house to get supplies." "The men we arrested named one of those men as Amit Hadar." "Amit was Michael Rivkin's handler in D.C." "You know Rivkin is the one DiNozzo killed…" "Eli came to the hospital to kill Tony…and failed." "But where were the other two men that should have been with him?" "There is something going on…" "I want to get a look at Eli David's body."

Mike Franks said "Well, I don't belong to any government agency anymore…so if I get caught sneaking into the morgue…what is the harm." "What are they going to do? Send me back to my shack in Mexico?" asked Mike. "I'll go and I'll be back in time for the ceremony." Mike got up and walked away. He was using a cane because of being shot in the leg.

The time passed by and the irate judge finally arrived at the hospital. He talked privately with Leon first before walking down to Tony's room. Leon, Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, and McGee followed him down to the room and filed in behind him. The Judge introduced himself to Tony and Ziva. "I am Judge Benson."

Ziva was sitting in Tony's bed with him. Ziva said "I am Ziva David and this is Anthony DiNozzo." "We just want to thank you for coming here tonight to conduct our ceremony."

Tony said "We really appreciate it your honor."

Judge Benson offered a smile and said "It is no problem. Now Leon owes me one." "So are we ready to get started?"

Ziva nodded and said "We are ready." "Our two witnesses are here. Abigail Sciuto and Timothy McGee."

Gibbs took his place next to Ziva.

The Judge said "Alright then we can start." "We are gathered here today to join Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David in matrimony. These two people have come before us today with the intent of becoming one. They were so dedicated to becoming one…that they dragged me out of bed at 11:00 at night…" "That is bravery and love." "Do you Anthony DiNozzo take Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

Tony said "I do." He took the simple white gold wedding band and slipped it onto Ziva's finger.

"And do you Ziva David take Anthony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, for good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?" asked Judge Benson.

"I do." said Ziva slipping a matching band on Tony.

Judge Benson said "Well, by the powers granted to me by the Commonwealth of Virginia. I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride."

Tony gently grabbed Ziva's face and kissed her passionately. "I love you Mrs. DiNozzo."

"I love you too Mr. DiNozzo." said Ziva with a smile.

Everyone in the room clapped and laughed. Tony and Ziva signed their marriage license and then Abby and McGee signed as witnesses.

Ziva smiled and said "We did it…and before midnight." "I told you that you would be my husband today." She smiled and kissed Tony again.

Mike Franks walked into the room having missed the ceremony but the look on his face was grim. "Eli David's body is gone…" "It's not in the morgue…" "It's just….gone."

Everyone in the room froze and looked around at one another.

"I stabbed him in the chest." "I am sure that I punctured his lung…you don't walk away from that." said Tony. But he was starting to second guess himself.

"Dead bodies don't move on their own…." "Either he wasn't dead or he had some help leaving this hospital." said Gibbs.


End file.
